His & Her Best Friend
by Dandy352
Summary: "So you've finally shown your truly color huh Li! Too bad, she's already mine!" Hattori smirked with arrogant pride... he looked up and found the same amber eyes even fiercer as if he's going to eat him alive anytime... "I only allowed you to date her so she can have a playmate while I'm at work. That doesn't mean I gave you the right to cheat behind her back." - Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

**HIS & HER BEST FRIEND  
><strong>

_**When you see your best friend confronting your boyfriend behind your back…**_

"What the-" Hattori, Sakura's boyfriend for seven months turned in surprise only to be hit by a cold hard fist. He fell to the ground with great impact, his eyes widening in rage with the realization of who his sudden attacker was.

There, standing in front of him with his fist tightly closed was his girlfriend's best friend Syaoran Li, his eyes filled with fierce hatred. It wasn't Hattori's first time to see the man. In fact, one of the first things Sakura did when they officially become together was introduce the man to him. And ever since, he could have sworn, he never felt anything colder and more life-threatening than how the amber eyed glared at him the very instance his girlfriend excused herself for the restroom.

"So you've finally shown your truly color huh Li! Too bad, she's already mine!" Hattori smirked with arrogant pride. He knew he could never win against his opponent in any fight without using underhanded schemes. But he wasn't prepared for this, and if Li Syaoran's going to fight him with his all, he might as well try to do the same. He felt a bit of his ego boost up whenever he reminded himself that Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya, the charming and beautiful granddaughter of Misaki Amamiya-one of the Li's greatest clients, was in his side. It may be a risk to use her as bait against her own best friend, but he's willing to take the risk anytime if it means getting to hit the young Li and make him eat his dust.

Hattori prepared himself for another attack. He clenched his fist tightly just in case. He wasn't a martial artist but he was taught how to fight for his life. He expected the Li to be provoked so he can use his defensive attack, so he looked up to meet his gaze with a so confident gaze of his own.

Instead, he found the same amber eyes even fiercer as if he's going to eat him alive anytime, like a lone wolf hungry for its prey.

"I only allowed you to date her so she can have a playmate while I'm at work. That doesn't mean I gave you the right to cheat behind her back."

Syaoran's voice was firm but daring. Hattori feels like to his attacker he was some kind of property, or worse, a toy he rented for the girl.

"A playmate, you say?" Hattori wiped the blood in his own lip with his arm. He winced at the pain but kept his glare. "What am I, a toy?" He fired up with rage as he stood up and went all out to give him the same amount of pain he inflicted on him. This time he tried to attack him straight in the face, but Syaoran blocked it with his left fist. He was about to give him another hard blow but was distracted by a female voice.

"Syaoran! Hattori!" yelled an auburn haired who was in shock for the fighting scene. She was just dropped by her personal driver from her shopping spree with her cousin Tomoyo Daidouji. She was planning to surprise Hattori with the shirt she bought for him, but what she saw was definitely something she didn't expect.

Hattori took this as an opportunity and succeeded in hitting him in the eye. Fortunately, it wasn't too damaging for Sakura forcefully pushed her best friend when she realized what her boy friend was about to do. The moment she heard her boyfriend's yell, she dropped her shopping bags and immediately dashed to the scene. She knew there can only be one culprit for this.

"Hattori, what do you think you're doing? And Syaoran, why did you hit him? Are you guys idiots? You could have hurt each other!" She touched her best friend's face near the bruised eye and backed off a little when she saw him winced. Seeing him in pain, she glared at her boyfriend.

"Why the hell did you do that!" She sounded furious.

"What!" Hattori was now more pissed than ever before. His girlfriend was actually mad at him? At him!

"The hell with that! He attacked me first! I was the victim here!" He yelled pointing harshly at the amber eyed who was forced to hit the ground with Sakura's push.

Syaoran Li glared back, but it was less fierce this time. He winced again when she hit him in the chest. "Damn you woman. What's your problem!"

"What's my problem? You're seriously asking me that after you punched my boyfriend!"

Sakura mad was definitely a sight that Syaoran would not want to see, not before, not now, not ever. He slightly shivered at the thought. He knew very well what she's capable of doing. When she's mad, there's no trace of the graceful innocent girl everybody adores.

"Here." He winced again, forcefully grabbing the pictures out of his pocket, making sure both persons see them.

Sakura was confused but took them nevertheless. Her brows rose at the sight. First was a picture of her boyfriend with his arms wrapped around another girl. One thing obvious, he was drunk beyond consciousness. Second was of Hattori kissing another girl. Third was-, oh she didn't bother.

Hattori's face was evident with guilt. So he was having him followed? He wanted to hit him again but restrained himself for he knew Sakura was the more important matter as of the moment.

"What do you have to say about this?" She stood up, Syaoran did too right after her, and both their attention were suddenly focused on Hattori.

"It's a set-up!" He blurted out without having much time to think. "He was having me followed! He probably hired those girls to seduce me while I was getting myself drunk because you haven't been answering my call! You can't possibly believe I was cheating on you on purpose! I was drunk and I do not even remember any of those girls!" He sounded desperate. Of all the women he'd played, Sakura was definitely of most importance. She's caring, charming, loving, sweet, given the fact that her beauty was beyond compare. Yet of all reasons, he knew what might happen to him and his family's business if he dares mess with the girl.

'_Yes, that's it. Good excuse. Keep going Hattori.'_ He inwardly smirked, in the outside still trying to act like the victim he believed he was.

"You- you bastard!" Syaoran retorted back and would have hit him one more time if Sakura didn't hold him back.

"Stop it! I said stop it! Syaoran!" She yelled.

Hearing her plea, he decided to behave himself a little. Syaoran could almost see victory in the eyes of his opponent, almost.

"I-" Sakura decided to interrupt. "I understand." She sighed, letting go of Syaoran's hand. She stared at him in the eyes longingly and brought her hand to his face. She looked so hurt. Hattori would have felt guilty but he was more satisfied than guilty for how things turned out.

Syaoran kept his gaze on her despite the smirk in his opponent's face. Seconds passed, and Sakura came to Hattori.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Oh honey, it's al-"

_Pack._

He was mortified when she slapped him in the face. The young president of Li Corporation looked proud. That, he too didn't expect.

"I can't believe this! So you're actually siding with this moron?" Hattori yelled for the nth time, his hand feeling the pained cheek she hit. And he actually thought she wouldn't dare lift her hand against an ant.

"Syaoran, let's go." She looked at him to see he's going to follow and he did as told.

They started walking away when Hattori pulled Sakura to face him, an act that irritated both of them.

"Let go of her." Syaoran said with the same firmness.

"What if I don't?" He glared at him. "We're not yet through Sakura." He too stated firmly, to which the auburn haired responded sweetly.

"Oh?" She played it innocent as if nothing happened. Hattori would have thought she was back to being the angel he thought she was but then her eyes turned into a deeper shade of green. "Alright, let's make it clear. It's over." She smirked, an expression he never would have thought she's capable. "We're over."

And with that, they walked away leaving him physically and emotionally injured.

"Damn you Syaoran Li."

* * *

><p>"Alright." She sighed then turned to look at him. They were now walking in the streets of Tomoeda, already away from her now ex-boyfriend. It's a pity, she even bought him a t-shirt and now it's going straight to the trash can.<p>

Syaoran gulped. He knew this would come soon. There's no way she won't ask why he hit her ex, only he never wanted it to be this soon. So he'll end up answering her anyway and there's just no way she's accepting his lies, might as well let her know the truth.

"Why did you do that? You told me you're busy with a really important deal so I didn't bug you in your office, now all of a sudden you show up and hit my boyfriend in the face, what's up with that huh Syaoran Li?"

"Don't you mean **ex**-boyfriend?" He rose his brow but was confident nevertheless.

Sakura looked surprised and this made him grin. "Whatever." Deciding he's back to his cocky self, she interrogated again. "So why did you do it?"

"What exactly? Have him followed? Hit him twice?" He was smirking, but she knew he has no intention of lying, which was why he's trying to prolong the conversation and shift sideways.

"All of it! Why did you do it Syaoran? You know he's no match for you, but apparently you're too stupid to be distracted and got yourself hit! How pathetic for a Li, don't you think?" She looked at him with the same arrogant eyes he used to use on her.

Was she concerned or just really enjoying mocking him? He believed it was more of both but she never meant it wrongly. That's just the normal talk they have. It may be a bit too arrogant and proud for humans, but they're best friends anyway. They can understand each other just fine and are assured the other only wants what's best for the other.

"Hey, I was just protecting you! The guy's a jerk, and we both know that now." He acted coolly. Unknown to her he was having a hard time arguing with himself because it would only make her think he's being overprotective.

He waited for his response, his eyes never leaving her emerald ones. Her face was emotionless, but he knew she was thinking. Finally, her face brightened as she smiled cockily still. How he finds it oddly amusing when she's becoming a bit like himself, or at least try to. He was the cocky one, and they both know that.

"I know that." She grinned, then she did something that made his heart skip a beat.

Her eyes were suddenly filled with gratefulness and the next thing he knew, her arms were wrapped around his waist with her head leaning in his chest.

It was her usual way of saying thanks and he knew of it. Syaoran allowed himself to smile. He was fortunate she was busy hugging him to see him blush.

"You're welcome." He said gently patting her head in fear he'll do something he'll regret if he dare himself to return her hug. He was after all, just _her best friend._

"So, you're not mad at me for what I did?" He asked, feeling her arms loosen.

She was still smiling, and his heart was still beating quicker than normal. He wondered if she heard it, the phase of his heart beat.

"Of course not." She replied, her look on him softening as she added, "I know why you did it anyway." She looked away and continued walking a few steps ahead of him.

He started moving but took smaller steps so he can watch her back.

Sakura pretended to be interested in the sky as she casually moved her hands to put a strand of hair behind her ears. And in the process, she allowed her fingers to dry the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You did it because-" she paused and smiled. _"-I'm your best friend."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Before you go, please review and answer these:  
><strong>

1.) What do you think? (About the story, narration, etc.)

2.) Shall I leave it as a one-shot?

Your review = happy Dandy =)

_God bless readers!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

**His & Her Best Friend**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When you lied to yourself &amp; encourage him to date someone else only to find yourself drunk and missing him...<strong>_

"And you know what? It just hurts so much because I had to say yes when he asked me if it's okay for him to date her. Honestly, I should be proud. Not every girl will be as generous as to lend her best friend to some ungrateful blonde who was obviously only attracted to him because he's handsome. I'm a good best friend, aren't I?" Sakura grinned as she watched her own reflection in the glass she's holding. It was her twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth glass of wine perhaps? Even the bartender lost count seeing as she would easily get mad if he wouldn't give her what she wants.

"Ahm, miss?" Adrian, the bartender who also happens to be the owner of the club, shook the drunken girl. Seeing it was hopeless to wake her up, he sighed. "Now, what should I do with you?"

He almost thought of letting her stay for the night when he heard something ringing. Realizing it was coming from her pouch, he hesitated and shook her again with the hopes that she'll wake up only to find that fate wasn't in his side.

Giving up, he took the temptation and searched her pouch. He found a comb, an ID, "Sakura Kinomoto-" he read, a couple of more things and finally, her cell phone. Too bad, it stopped ringing when he held it.

_'Talk about bad luck.'_

Convincing himself she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he took the liberty of exploring her phone. She received 14 missed calls for the day, and apparently, it was all from the same person whom he would have assumed was her boy friend if he didn't hear her complaining about letting her best friend go on a date. Instinct tells him, whoever this Syaoran Li was, he's _the_ best friend.

"If I will have a say, I'll say she's in love with her best friend." He smirked, amusing himself with her love story. He was caught off guard when her phone was ringing again.

"Talk about persistent." He said before pressing the answer button. "Hello?"

He would find it more amusing if he could imagine the caller's shocked expression when he realized it was a male voice on the other line. Too bad, he didn't know his face for the caller ID shows a picture of a wolf.

"Who are you and why do you have Sakura's cell phone with you?" He shivered at his tone. He had never heard someone speak so authoritative and threatening at the same time ever since he graduated freeing himself from a terror professor back in college. _'This Syaoran Li sure is something.'_

He can't see him but he felt like he's already planning his death, if that's even possible. "Relax dude, she's in safe hands." Hearing nothing, he continued. "She's asleep in my club. She drank too much alcohol. I was planning on letting her stay for the night, luckily you called."

He heard him sigh in relief. "Tell me your location and if she wakes up, tell her I'm coming. Don't let her go until I arrive and don't let anyone touch her. Understood?"

Adrian was at loss for words. Wasn't he already doing him a favor? Why the heck did he have to act so arrogant? Good thing he was a club owner and dealing with a lot of drunken bastards taught him to be more patient. He looked at the sleeping figure whose head was lying comfortably on the table, her hand still holding the glass. _'On the bright side, I'm doing this for an angel.'_ He smirked, and told him his club's location.

* * *

><p>People were still coming in and out of his club even if it's passed midnight. Adrian couldn't really leave the girl as he knew his life would be in danger if someone dares touch her. Intuition tells him it wouldn't take her best friend long to reach them. He knew he wouldn't for worry was evident in his tone despite his life threatening speech.<p>

Soon enough, he was proven right. He, as well as everyone else in the room turned their heads to the center of attention of the squealing females. Sure enough, he was there.

Adrian was highly amused as he recalled the picture of the wolf in the caller ID. Syaoran Li indeed sets a good representation. His amber eyes and messy chest-nut hair, not to mention his highly appealing body built give off the aura of a dangerous wolf when he first entered his club. The club owner smiled seeing his sudden change of expression the very moment he caught sight of the girl.

Syaoran didn't waste time. He wasn't ignorant to the stares and complements people were giving him. It was just he was already too used to be bothered. The moment he came in, he instantly searches for the counter, the feeling of relief overflowing him when he saw her.

"Are you the club owner?" He asked. Adrian was still digesting his late realization that he was actually face to face with _**the **_Syaoran Li. Of course, it has to be him. There's only one Syaoran Li and he happens to be one of the richest bachelors in Hong Kong. He has heard from the news he was currently staying in Japan but it never occurred to him it was him who he was talking to in the phone minutes ago.

"Ah, ye-yes. I suppose you are Ms. Kinomoto's best friend?" He stuttered. Seeing the young Li narrowed his eyes in dangerous confusion, he explained for himself. "You see, I happen to see her ID when I searched for her phone in her pouch." He sweat dropped.

Fortunately, Syaoran didn't take it as an offense and found his way beside his best friend. He tried shaking her once, twice, thrice, and finally she opened her eyes though it was obvious she was still groggy and unaware of what's happening around her.

"Syao-ran." She spelled, lifting her head. She wanted to slap her face. Was she dreaming? Was Syaoran really here? Wasn't he on his date with the witch? Wasn't he having the time of his life touring the witch in his estate miles and miles away from Tomoeda?

Sakura blinked once, twice, thrice, and a couple of more times but to her confusion, Syaoran wasn't disappearing.

"Come on, let's get you home." Syaoran slipped his right arm to hold her upper body and his other to hold her by the legs. Adrian took her pouch and handed it to him before he can.

"Thanks." Syaoran took the club owner by surprise. "I knew I was rude when I talked to you on the phone but it's-"

Adrian continued for him seeing as he was very embarrassed with the apology. "It's for her protection." He winked in understanding. "No need to thank me Mr. Li. I'm just being a good host."

Syaoran felt grateful. "I'll pay you back somehow." He nodded and walked away carrying a sleeping Sakura in his arms.

* * *

><p>The next day, Adrian woke up to do the same routine and opened his fridge. He took out a box of cereal and some milk before he lay comfortably in his sofa. He reached for the remote and was about to switch the channel when he found himself rubbing his eyes, unsure if he was hallucinating or not.<p>

There, on top news was a display of his club and it wasn't just any star publicizing for him. There was the famous singer Tomoyo Daidouji and the famous rock star Takashi Yamazaki, two of the top endorsers of the Li Corporation.

He has thought about using media for publicity before but the prize was too much for him. And now here he was, practically seeing his club get free publicity with prominent names in the entire Japan.

It took a while to register before it hits him.

_"I'll pay you back somehow."_ He recalled the young Li say.

"So this is what he means by paying me back." Adrian smiled to himself. He couldn't feel more grateful for what his new acquaintance did for him. Thinking about him also reminded him of the auburn haired.

_'Sakura Kinomoto is one lucky girl.'_

* * *

><p>The sun was long up when a groan was heard from under Syaoran Li's blanket. It didn't take a while before a female head pop out from it, her hair messed up in all directions and her panda eyes adding to the effect.<p>

It also didn't take long before the owner of the room came in holding a medicine tablet and a glass of water. Syaoran made himself comfortable sitting beside her and smirking, shoved the glass to her face.

He finds it odd how she managed to look like a zombie and still looks cute in front of him.

"Had a good sleep?" He grinned, seeing her glaring. She was about to hit him but he didn't bother moving away seeing as she instantly regretted even trying to move with the intense pain in her head.

"God, I hate hang-over." She muttered, grabbing the glass of water for a drink.

"So." He teased, obviously not doing his best to restrain from laughing. She was after all rarely seen in such inhuman state. "Care to explain why I had to make the miracle of making hours of travel to minutes to fetch my damsel in distress of a best friend, huh Sakura?"

She would have retorted but winced at the pain. One thing she concluded, today just isn't her day. She looked so hurt that he almost regretted his teasing, almost because the next thing he knew she had pulled him off and comfortably made his chest a pillow, with no intentions of letting him go.

"My God Saks, you do realize you're keeping a billionaire from going to work? Mother will seriously scold me for this." He pleaded half-heartedly. Truth be told, he too didn't want to leave his current position. Who cares if she's a mess and smells alcohol? If it's her, then he couldn't be more satisfied.

He saw her smiling with her eyes closed as he felt her hold on him tighten. "No she won't. Just tell her I ask you to keep me company." Syaoran smiled too. They both knew she's right. Normally, Yelan Li will make him suffer for skipping work but when it comes to Sakura, she just can't help but be more delighted to let him spend even if it's a week, a month or God knows, even forever with the girl. His mother just likes her that way. Fortunately his best friend never asks him for explanation for his mother's weird behavior when it concerns her or else he would have to admit how she bugs him to make Sakura her daughter-in-law.

_'Come to think of it, that's one of her best idea.'_ He secretly grinned unaware that he wasn't just thinking it.

"What best idea?" He heard her ask, still with eyes closed.

Syaoran smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead, wrapping his free arm around her.

"Nothing big. Just go get more rest." He whispered, and he too closed his eyes in the same position.

"Syaoran?" He heard her call again, and answered with eyes closed.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't be mad, but I lied when I said it's alright for me if you date her. I guess I-" she paused but decided it was no use hiding it now. If he didn't know, then he wouldn't have returned for her. "I guess I'm just not ready to let you go. I got really jealous when you left with her. I guess I deserve some punishment, I've been selfish as your best friend."

He took all she said calmly but opened his eyes when he felt something cold on his arm that wrapped around her. Sure enough, she was crying.

"Hey, hey, don't cry Saks." He moved so that he's able to lift her face to meet her eyes. "You know I'm not mad at you. And I'm actually glad you can't let me go. You know if you just tell me to leave her and go back to you, I would have done it in no time, don't you?" He confessed, and earned a smile for her.

It took her a while to absorb what he meant but as soon as she did, she nodded.

"Smile for me again." He said, and she happily obliged.

* * *

><p>AN: Cute? I think so too. :) I was actually planning to change the title "His & Her Best friend" but decided to just let it. What do you think? Was it catchy enough? I was pleased when I read your reviews and wrote this right away. I think I deserve more reviews, don't you think so too? :)

Future updates depend on your reviews so if I were you I'll press the review button right away and type something. Please let it be more than one word.

Thank you and God bless! ;)

_**~Dandy **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

**His & Her Best Friend**

_by Dandy352_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When you hear people gossiping about how perfect you look together, and you find yourself asking if he too thinks the same…<strong>_

"Look at her! She's gorgeous! I bet she's the girlfriend!" a female employee gossiped to her coworker. Both were sat side by side, and were encoding in the computers. Once in a while, they will take a glance at the newly arrived guest talking to their boss's secretary.

"Oh we all thought the same. Sadly that's not the case." The other answered.

"Huh?"

"She's Sakura Kinomoto. She's boss's best friend."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. She usually visits him. She's a regular here."

"And she's just his best friend? Something smells fishy. Perhaps they're hiding it?"

"I don't think so. Besides, she often urges him to go on dates."

"What a pity! The two of them would look perfect together!"

Her coworker grinned. "Hey, want to join our bet?"

"What bet?"

"Me, the secretary, some guards and several other employees bet on when the two of them will be together."

"I thought you said they're just best friends?"

"Yes, but don't you think it's a pity? Besides, boss will always be in a better mood after she visited him. My guess is they'll be together in less than a month." She explained excitedly.

"I don't know."

"Come on, don't be a chicken! If you win, you'll get ten thousand yen!"

"That much for a bet?"

"Yes! So you in?"

"You bet I am! I bet they'll be together by the end of the week."

"What? That's too fast!"

"Well, one can dream." Both giggled, but stopped and pretended to be absorbed with their work when the topic of their conversation passed by them, smiling politely when she met their eyes. The two employees returned the gesture with polite bows.

"I already know she's pretty. I didn't expect she's polite too. The boss has to be gay if he won't make a move on her."

Her coworker sighed, eyes following as the guest entered their boss's room. "Either that, or he's afraid things will change between them."

* * *

><p>Sakura Kinomoto sighed. It wasn't her first time visiting him. But it's not every time she hear employees gossiping about her and her best friend.<p>

'_So they think we're perfect together? I bet Syaoran will laugh when he hears about the rumor.'_

Composing herself, and dusting off imaginary dirt from her skirt, she knocked.

Meanwhile, Li Syaoran was standing, phasing back and forth beside his desk. He was too absorbed analyzing documents for his incoming report that he didn't bulge even when he heard the knock.

With his eyes still glued on the statistics, he spoke. "Come in."

Sakura did as told. She just smiled silently when he saw him unaware it was her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you're this busy." She apologetically said, and his head automatically jerked up at the sound of her soft voice.

"Sakura?" The change of his facial expression from aloof seriousness to childlike hoping amused her very much, but she knew better than to let it show. Syaoran doesn't like being described as innocent or cute. If he's to receive a complement, he'd rather have it he's strong, good looking - anything manly for that matter.

"I came to bring coffee. I'll just leave it here though." She said, approaching his desk to put the coffee.

"You're leaving already?" She heard him ask. She smiled, turning to him.

"You're busy. We can hang out some other time."

Syaoran shook his head gently. "No. Stay here. I'm almost done."

She eyed him, suspicions evident in her face it made him giggle.

"Yes. So you just wait here, sit back and relax while I go talk to my secretary." He said, pushing her to sit on his office chair.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Years ago, if anybody tells her Syaoran will be giving her special treatment, she would have laughed. She kept a smile as she watched him leave the room.

"Typical Syaoran." She murmured to herself.

Not long after, she found herself flipping his report folder. He came back grinning. "So where's my coffee?" he cockily asked, leaning on his desk facing her.

"Here." She said, handing him an espresso which he gladly accepted.

He just had his first sip when she spoke again. "Can we talk?"

He didn't shift to look at her but she knew he was listening. Plus, he was making sure he steal glances on her.

"Shoot."

He almost spilled his coffee when he saw her gaze softened and she stood up, walking towards his windows. He knew her too well. She has always been direct, always honest when it comes to her friends. For her to avoid meeting his eyes and go where he couldn't see her face, something serious must have happened.

"Sakura…" he began, unsure of what to say.

She remained facing the windows, her back on him.

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Yes, you were a brat princess back then." He said nonchalantly, she turned to him gaping. He grinned, succeeding to lighten her mood.

"I was not!"

He shrugged again, walking towards her till they were side by side. "Yes you were. Still, you were charmed by me."

"You cocky bastard!"

He shrugged again, earning a glare. "I may be cocky, but I have reasons to be. We're already best friends and you're still lying to yourself. Just admit it Sakura, you know I'm dazzling."

"Dazzling your face jerk!" She retorted but gulped when she saw his lips curving in a mischievous grin she knew too well.

"Who was it that called me gorgeous and hot despite hating me?" He teased, fighting the urge to chuckle at her blushing.

"I was kidding!" She said, sounding defensive and backing off as he neared her.

"Were you? Were you really Sa-ku-ra?" He murmured, sending shivers to her skin with his touch to her arm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

"_I'm not meeting up with him." Sakura said firmly and nonchalantly. _

_It may be true that she agreed to date him for a month because of her grandfather. But now that she met him by accident, it was just too hard to keep her promise._

"_What? Why not?" Eriol was mortified. If his cousin knew, he knew very well his anger will be directed at him._

"_Oh, I don't know." Sakura's tone was evident with sarcasm. "On the outside, he's okay. He's gorgeous, he's hot. He's definitely attractive. But on the inside, don't even get me started. I've never met anyone more prideful! He's cocky, he's arrogant, he's selfish, he's annoying. In short, he's a total jerk. And besides, I'll bet my reputation on this. He may be prince charming on the outside, but I bet he's the worst and most boring date I'll ever have." Her tone was mocking, and she meant everything she's said._

"_Who's the worst and most boring date you'll ever have huh Kinomoto?"_

_All heads turn to the arrogant tone. "Who else will it be but your royal jerkness Syaoran Li!" She tilted her head sideways, eyes not backing away as if daring him to deny all she said._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"We may have started on bad terms but we ended up close anyway." He said. Somehow along with teasing and recalling their past, the two found themselves comfortably sat side by side on the dark blue sofa he had ordered especially for when she visits him.<p>

"Agreed." She said, her head leaning on his right shoulder. His right arm was wrapped around her shoulder and his fingers were playing with her hair but she chose to ignore it.

Seeing it as he won't be speaking anymore, she decided it wouldn't hurt to talk more about their unusual beginning. "Still, don't you think it's weird? I don't know about you but normally after the first date, a boy and a girl turns out boyfriend-girlfriend. I guess ours is a strange case. We turn out the best of friends after that."

She sighed, tired and exhausted from a busy work day.

He felt more weight on his shoulder and he looked at her, smiling at how comfortable she looked sleeping on him. He just smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"Well, for me I'm actually satisfied you're my best friend." He said, attempting to drift off to dream world too but failed when he heard her speak again.

"You are?"

His eyes softened, but she didn't see for both were staring ahead of them.

"For one thing, I don't think I'll find a girlfriend as patient as you."

Sakura beamed hearing this. Then an idea came to her.

"And caring?" she asked, urging him to answer.

"And caring." He finished it as a statement.

"And kind?"

"And kind."

"And beautiful?"

Syaoran chuckled hearing this and turned to see her expectant look. "Yeah and that too."

"And?" She urged him more, her emerald eyes brighter than usual. He found himself starting to get lost in the pool of her eyes but chose to look elsewhere before he lost control. Instead, he decided to joke around.

"And what else, gosh Sakura, what else do you want to hear from me?" He teased, it sounded much of a protest but he was refraining himself from chuckling too much.

"I don't know. What else do you think is good about me being your best friend?" She asked, shrugging as if she couldn't care the less and just wanted to hear whatever he's going to say. But he knew better. He can see through that scheming smile in her face, and her glittering emerald eyes that seemed to see through his soul.

"Where is this going?" He asked, suspecting she's just trying to prolong their conversation so he wouldn't force her to speak up her real intention for coming.

Instead of avoiding him like he expected, her stare on him softened in gratefulness. She stood up, leaving him in the sofa.

She knew he'll see through her. He always does. To him, she always seems to be an open book. She prepared for this. She contemplated and had hesitations at first, but decided she should let him know anyway.

'_I'm kind of glad you said you're satisfied. But I'll be happier if you said you want more than that. Seriously, being your best friend leaves me a bittersweet sensation. Not that I don't want it.' _She thought to herself.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned to him again.

"Because "us" didn't seem to work, Grandfather was convinced I should give it a second try." She explained, trying her best to sound normal.

"What? You mean he wants us to date again?" Li Syaoran immediately stood up. He wasn't against the idea but he wasn't sure how it will affect her, or affected her already for that matter.

His brows twitched in confusion when she shook her head.

"No. He said we're too comfortable with each other to be involved in a romantic relationship." She continued, and he knew she was faking cheerfulness.

"Then who is it this time?"

She bit her lip. That's a bad sign, he knew.

"You know Grandfather's always serious with his decisions. He always thinks futuristic. To be honest, I hate disappointing him. I know he cares about me a lot and wants the best for me. You know him Syaoran. Orders are orders."

"Sakura who is it?" He asked again, his voice firmer and authoritative.

She ignored his tone. She already expected his reaction. He had always been overprotective of her and for that she was thankful.

"It's your cousin, Hiiragizawa Eriol. And this time, Grandfather already mentioned marriage."

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. For faster updates, you're always free to inspire me by your reviews! The more the merrier! ^^ God bless everyone and thanks for reading!**

_**-Dandy352**_


End file.
